


Habit

by OhMyGoatJae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, clingy jae, jaepil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGoatJae/pseuds/OhMyGoatJae
Summary: This is from a prompt from last year(?)
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papabearpsj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papabearpsj/gifts).



> This is from a prompt from last year(?)

After a long day in university. Wonpil and Jae decided to go home instead of going to the mall to unwind.

“HOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEE” Wonpil said with his arms spread wide and dropping his bag beside their shoe rack. He then sat in the couch and opened their TV.

“Jae, what do you want to watch?” Wonpil asked while scrolling through Netflix.

“I don’t have anything in particular that I want to watch. You can choose.” Jae answered while putting the bag Wonpil in their room. “What do you want to drink?” Jae asked as he walk to their refrigerator. “We have coke, beer, and uhm… water.”

“Beer, please. Thank you.” Wonpil answered without looking at Jae. He still hasn’t pick what movie to watch.

“Here’s your beer, sir. Also, some snacks.” Jae put the beer and snacks on the table and proceed to lie on the sofa with his head on Wonpil’s legs.

“Thank you, babe.” He just looked at Jae for a while and returned his attention to picking a movie. “Babe?” Jae stopped playing with Wonpil’s tattoo and looked at Wonpil. “Do you want to watch Reply 1988?”

“But that one’s a cry fest. Let’s watch a light hearted movie.” Jae answered. Wonpil nodded and continued to scan for movies.

After some minutes, they managed to find a movie. Wonpil is focused on watching, laughing once in a while, downing the cans of beer Jae put on the table.

Jae, whose head is on wonpil’s lap, on the other hand, is busy playing with Wonpil’s hand.

“Sometimes it’s not nice that Pil’s right-handed. I want to trace his tattoo but I can’t” Jae said to himself as he pouts.

Instead of watching the movie, he is watching how Wonpil reacts to the movie. That’s how he relieves his stress.

As he watches Wonpil watching the movie, his focus goes to his jawline. This always happens to the point that Jae now admits that maybe that’s his favorite body part of Wonpil.

“Babe, I need to get more beer, can you si-“ Wonpil stopped his sentence and laughed. “Here we go again.”

“What?” Jae returned to his senses.

“I know that look.” Wonpil said still smiling from what he witnessed. “I think I know where this is going.”

“Babe, can I kiss it?”

“I knew it!” Wonpil laughed again. “Of course, you can” he cupped Jae’s face, “that’s one of the perks of being my boyfriend.”

Jae sit up and proceeded to give peck kisses on wonpil’s jawline. “Thank you” Jae said with a _cute_ smile after the kiss and returned to lie on the sofa with his head on Wonpil’s lap.

“You’re really cute.” Wonpil said as he pinched Jae’s nose. “What’s with you and your habit of kissing my jawline? Is that that fun?”

“Yes, it is actually is” Jae answered. He is now back at playing with Wonpil’s hand.

“Is that so?” Wonpil then started to lower his head reaching Jae’s ear. “So, can I do the same?” he whispered to Jae’s ear. Jae just nodded because of shock.

Wonpil started the peck kisses from Jae’s mole right below his ear, and moved up to the right side of his chin.

“Well, it’s not that fun to me. It is still more fun to kiss you here” He then proceed to give Jae a kiss in the lips.


End file.
